waltdisneyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Paperino
Paolino Paperino, semplicemente noto come Paperino (Donald Duck in originale, Donald Fauntleroy Duck secondo il cortometraggio del 1942 Donald Gets Drafted[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWpq-PT9xXQ Donald Gets Drafted su youtube]) è un personaggio immaginario dei fumetti e dei cartoni animati della Disney. È un papero bianco con becco e piedi arancioni. Solitamente indossa una blusa e un berretto da marinaio - ma senza pantaloni. Alcuni credono che la Finlandia lo abbia censurato perché non porta i pantaloni, ma è una leggenda metropolitana Si veda la pagina dedicata su Snopes. Secondo l'albero genealogico ideato da Don Rosa in base alle indicazioni contenute nelle storie a fumetti di Carl Barks, è figlio di Ortensia de' Paperoni (sorella di Paperon de' Paperoni) e Quackmore Duck (figlio di Nonna Papera), ha una sorella gemella, Della Duck, madre di Qui, Quo, Qua.L'albero genealogico di Paperino in italiano Creato nel 1934 da un disegnatore ignoto (la Disney, infatti, ha molto probabilmente gettato il model sheet originale che servì come traccia per il suo esordio, probabilmente non aspettandosi più di doverlo utilizzare, almeno con quell'aspetto), esordisce, nel cartone animato del 9 giugno dello stesso anno dal titolo La gallinella saggia (The Wise Little Hen). È stato definito «''' l'antieroe per eccellenza, l'incarnazione dell'uomo medio moderno, con le sue frustrazioni, i suoi problemi, le sue nevrosi '''».Domenico Volpi, Didattica dei fumetti, Editrice La Scuola, Brescia, 1977. L'esordio Diretto da Wilfred Jackson, Paperino è il vicepresidente del Circolo dei pigri, che ha come presidente tal Meo Porcello, prima spalla dell'irascibile e svogliato papero Disney. I due si rivelano degli inguaribili scansafatiche, e solo la bontà e la perseveranza della buona Gallinella li guarirà dalla pigrizia. È con queste caratteristiche che Paperino continua a mietere successi al cinema e ad iniziare una lunga e carriera nel mondo dei fumetti. Il suo esordio sulla carta stampata è datato 16 settembre 1934 per mano di Al Taliaferro sulle daily strips americane. Su testi di Ted Osborne, fa il suo esordio nelle tavole settimanali la storia I due fannulloni, nota anche come Paperino e la Gallinella Saggia, che è in effetti una riduzione del suo esordio cinematografico. Da lì in poi, Paperino continua la sua scalata al successo.Topolino Story 1950, p. 168 Lo stesso Taliaferro ne è artefice e protagonista, ottenendo la gestione anche delle successive strisce giornaliere, che disegnerà fino al 18 gennaio 1969, data dell'ultima striscia a fumetti firmata dal cartoonist del Colorado, edita appena due settimane prima della sua morte. 180px|left|thumb|Paperino in [[Der Fuehrer's Face, cartone ironico sul nazismo del 1943.]] Il Paperino statunitense, comunque, è un papero sì sfortunato, come nelle storie italiane, ma unisce un certo carattere arraffone e un po' scansafatiche, caratteristica che poi manterrà in Italia anche dopo l'avvento di Carl Barks, grazie ai testi di Guido Martina. Questa visione del personaggio è coerente con il clima da economia di guerra esistente all'epoca. Paperino fu inoltre, come molti altri personaggi dei fumetti dell'epoca, utilizzato per la propaganda anti-nazista e anti-fascista (un esempio è Der Fuehrer's Face). La differenza con il papero dei nostri giorni è enorme. Nel 1935 Paperino debutta nelle strisce giornaliere di Topolino, disegnate dall'abile disegnatore Floyd Gottfredson. Alla ricerca di una spalla perfetta per le storie di Topolino, il cartoonist dello Utah inizia a far recitare insieme i due personaggi, prima in coppia, come in Topolino e il mistero dei cappotti, o, in terzetto insieme a Pippo, nelle storie Topolino giornalista e Topolino nella casa dei fantasmi. Il grande successo di Paperino''I maestri Disney 12'', pag. 6 e la contemporanea crescita come personaggio di Pippo, però, contribuiscono alla separazione tra i due e alla creazione delle due linee principali di personaggi Disney (topi e paperi) che solo in particolari occasioni, come le feste natalizie, si riuniscono con la compresenza di personaggi di Paperopoli assieme a personaggi di Topolinia. Le strisce quotidiane di Taliaferro Il successo del personaggio convince la Disney a creare una striscia (e delle tavole domenicali) con Paperino protagonista. Il 30 agosto 1936 le tavole domenicali delle Silly Sinphonies cambiano nome prima in Silly Simphony featuring Donald Duck, e poi Donald Duck (dal 22 agosto 1937). Queste prime strisce, prevalentemente comiche e autoconclusive, venivano sceneggiate da Ted Osborne e disegnate da Al Taliaferro. Taliaferro introduce nella sua nuova striscia nuovi comprimari: il 17 ottobre del 1937 fanno il loro esordio i tre discoli nipotini di Paperino, Qui, Quo, Qua (Huey, Dewey, Louie), che ebbero talmente successo che poco dopo apparvero anche nei cortometraggi di Paperino. Nel frattempo Al ha interrotto la sequenza settimanale il 5 dicembre del '38, mentre il 7 febbraio dello stesso anno esordiva la striscia quotidiana dedicata a Paperino. A parte rare eccezioni (più che altro ispirate ai cortometraggi con Paperino protagonista), la nuova striscia quotidiana si compone di sequenze autoconclusive, nelle quali vengono sviluppate gag a ripetizione, tutte ideate da un alternarsi di sceneggiatori provenienti dall'animazione: nomi come Homer Grightman e Roy Williams si alternano via via, fino a che diventa sceneggiatore fisso il grande Bob Karp, che se ne occuperà fino alla sua scomparsa, avvenuta nel 1975. Il 10 dicembre del 1939 ritorna, poi, la tavola domenicale Donald Duck, per la quale Taliaferro si fa aiutare alle chine da una serie di validi cartoonist (Bill Wright, Karl Karpé, Dick Moores, George Waiss). Sono poi molti i personaggi che affianca a Paperino: oltre ai già citati, Qui, Quo, Qua, passano anche il cugino mangione Ciccio (9 maggio 1938), la fidanzata Paperina (4 maggio 1940), il professor Pico de Paperis (24 settembre 1961). Fa una fugace apparizione anche Paperon de Paperoni, precisamente nel febbraio-marzo 1951, per poi tornare in pianta stabile con il gennaio 1960. Crea poi, insieme a Karp, la nonna di Paperino (27 settembre 1943), quindi il sanbernardo Bolivar (17 marzo 1938) e la scassatissima 313 (1º luglio 1938). Taliaferro si diverte ad inserire i cosiddetti inside-jokes, ovvero riferimenti personali o ad altri autori. A parte l'ispirazione per Nonna Papera (la suocera di Al), ogni anno, per trentatré anni, inserisce, nel giorno del loro anniversario, un cuore con i nomi di Al e della moglie Lucy, arrivando addirittura ad inserire il proprio numero di telefono: scelta infelice visto il gran numero di chiamate ricevute, che lo costringono a cambiarlo. L'Uomo dei Paperi thumb|300px|La stella di Paperino sulla [[Hollywood Walk of Fame]] La vera crescita del personaggio, come già accennato, e i successivi approfondimenti nel carattere, però, portano la firma di un altro cartoonist: Carl Barks. Dopo un primo esordio animato con Topolino, il Maestro dell'Oregon realizza una gag del corto Modern Inventions (quella della macchina-barbiere che rade il fondoschiena di Paperino, scambiandolo per la sua testa), quindi inizia una lunga collaborazione con Jack Hannah, col quale prima fa esordire Qui, Quo, Qua in I nipotini di Paperino, quindi realizza la sua prima storia a fumetti, Paperino e l'oro del pirata, che è anche la prima storia avventurosa mai scritta con Paperino protagonista. Barks si trova molto bene con i paperi, e in particolare con Paperino, e quindi la Western Publishing, l'editore dei fumetti Disney, decide di utilizzare la vena dell'Uomo dei Paperi sugli albi Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, dove realizza storie di vita quotidiana di non più di dieci tavole, e Four Color's, dove realizza le storie di ampio respiro e le grandi avventure che contribuiranno a porre le basi per il Paperino avventuroso che, negli anni successivi, andrà a caccia di tesori accompagnando il ricco zio, Paperon de' Paperoni. Delle avventure a solo, si può ricordare Paperino nel tempo che fu!, dove Paperino e nipoti fanno un viaggio nella California del 1848. Tra le storie con il tema ricorrente del viaggio alla ricerca di civiltà e città ormai dimenticate c'è Paperino e il mistero degli Incas, una storia che porterà i paperi a "Testaquadra", una città dove tutto è quadrato e le cose rotonde sono vietate, a parte la bussola del professor "Sentimento Cuorcontento di Sacramento", conservata come cimelio nel museo locale. Paperino però entra a contatto anche con il vecchio west americano in Paperino sceriffo di Valmitraglia, o nell'Egitto misterioso delle piramidi con Paperino e l'anello della mummia, o i misteri dell'Africa Nera, ambientazione di storie come Paperino e il feticcio, Paperino nell'Africa più nera e Paperino e la valle proibita. Detto del Paperino viaggiatore e avventuroso, non resta che da citare il Paperino lavoratore: il papero vestito alla marinara si è sempre impegnato in molti lavori, spesso improbabili (accordatore di campanelli, propagandista di farina, venditore di frullini, incantatore di serpenti...)Per l'elenco completo dei lavori del Paperino di Barks vedi Topolino n°2533 da pagina 86 a pagina 91 tutti falliti poco tempo dopo. L'unico lavoro "permanente" è quello di lucidatore di monete al servizio di Paperone con la costante paga di 30 centesimi di dollaro all'ora, rimasta invariata nonostante l'inflazione.Topolino n°2533 pag. 87 Proprio l'ampia mole di storie e di parenti che realizza per le storie dei paperi suggerisce a Barks, nel corso degli anni cinquanta, di realizzare un albero genealogico a suo uso e consumo: è da questo che il suo erede più apprezzato, Don Rosa, trarrà ispirazione per realizzare l'albero genealogico dei paperi universalmente accettato. In base a questo albero, Paperino è il figlio di Quackmore Duck, uno dei figli di Nonna Papera, e di Ortensia de' Paperoni, sorella bisbetica dello zio Paperone, nonché fratello gemello di Della Duck, la madre dei suoi nipotini. Mentre la tradizione avventurosa viene ripresa da artisti come Don Rosa, Romano Scarpa, Carlo Gentina, quella domestica vede esponenti in Fabio Michelini, Tony Strobl, Vic Lockman. Il Paperino italiano , da una collana speciale per la vendita come inserti nei giornali: Gazzetta dello Sport e Corriere della Sera]] Le prime storie realizzate da Pedrocchi Le prime storie realizzate in Italia apparvero tra il 1937 e il 1940 nella rivista ''Paperino Giornale ed erano realizzate da Pedrocchi, coadiuvato talvolta da altri autori come Pagot. Paperino diventò così protagonista di storie lunghe ed avventurose. Negli USA, infatti, le strisce a fumetti di Al Taliaferro erano iniziate nell'agosto di quello stesso anno, ma la prima storia con Paperino protagonista, realizzata da Carl Barks, fu pubblicata solamente nel 1942. Ad onor del vero, in Inghilterra c'erano già stati degli esperimenti con Paperino protagonista di storie a più ampio respiro, realizzati da William Ward, che vedevano Paperino in compagnia prima di Donna Duck (un'antesignana di Paperina, dalle origini messicane) e poi del marinaio Mac, un personaggio presto dimenticato. In quegli anni era abbastanza semplice introdurre nuovi personaggi per le storie di Paperino, vista l'assoluta mancanza di comprimari. Ma quasi nessuno dei personaggi introdotti da Pedrocchi sopravvisse al suo autore. Eccone una rapida carrellata: *Dr. Kraus e Dr. Baus-Baus: i primissimi "cattivi" della produzione italiana: Paperino li incontra nella sua avventura su Marte *Signor Linotipi: direttore del giornale che assume Paperino e Meo Porcello nelle storie Paperino inviato speciale e Paperino fra i pellerossa *Il Gatto (chiamato anche Bartolomeo Circonlocuzioni): forse il più famoso dei personaggi creati da Pedrocchi, appare in tre storie, le due già citate a proposito di Linotipi e in Paperino chiromante. *Paolo: il presunto scomparso zio di Paperino nell'avventura della pietra filosofale, non particolarmente memorabile ma è stato il primo parente dei paperi creato in Italia della lunga sequela che si verrà a conoscere negli anni. *Conte Baffirossi: appare nell'ultima storia di Pedrocchi: Paperino e il vaso cinese, nel ruolo del proprietario del vaso che viene trafugato. Da notare che l'aspetto grafico è ripreso da quello del proprietario della casa infestata dai fantasmi nella storia del 1936 realizzata dal maestro Floyd Gottfredson. Anche il colpevole del furto è ripreso da un altro personaggio di Gottfredson, Giuseppe Tubi. Inoltre Pedrocchi diede spazio, nelle sue storie, a personaggi non suoi ed oggi quasi dimenticati: *Meo Porcello (Peter Pig): Pedrocchi utilizzò spesso questo amico di Paperino, ad esempio in Paolino Paperino inviato speciale o in Paperino fra i pellirosse. In quest'ultima storia, Meo e Paperino sono scambiati per divinità ed eletti capi. *Eli Squick (Eli Squinch): anziano usuraio antipatico e mellifluo, creato da Gottfredson nel 1934, recita nella storia Paperino chiromante. Caratteristiche del Paperino italiano In Italia, Paperino viene visto come un ragazzo perseguitato dalla sfortuna, con la sua fida macchina 313, che vive in una villetta (di proprietà dello zio Paperone) con i tre nipotini Qui Quo Qua. Non ha un fisso impiego anche se, al contrario della versione statunitense, spesso si trova a fare dei lavori o precari, tipo l'uomo di fatica o quant'altro oppure speciali lavori derivati da una particolare genialità di Paperino (come ad esempio "guaritore" di automobili)Topolino n° 2533 pag. 91. Fidanzato con Paperina. Paperino è anche in perenne rivalità col cugino Gastone (Bambo nei primi numeri di Topolino) e deve stare attento ai disastri del cugino Paperoga. Paperino in Italia ha quattro identità diverse: lo sfortunato ragazzo (Paolino Paperino), il supereroe senza macchia e senza paura (Paperinik), l'agente segreto della P.I.A. (Qu-qu 7 che vuol dire Agente Quasi Qualificato 7) e DoubleDuck, abile agente segreto dell' Agenzia. Le due vite di Paperino Negli anni, basandosi sulla tradizione di autori come Guido Martina, Abramo Barosso, Rodolfo Cimino, gli autori italiani hanno sviluppato una story-line differente da quella barksiana. Esempio di tale sviluppo (ancora oggi presente nelle storie del già citato Cimino, in alcune storie scritte da Nino Russo, nella serie Paperino Paperotto) è Buon compleanno Paperino, scritta e disegnata nel 1984 da Marco Rota. La storia presenta una biografia essenziale, che vede Paperino orfano, appena uscito dall'uovo, trovato, in una notte di tempesta, da Paperon de' Paperoni e da Nonna Papera. Vive nella sua fattoria per molti anni, per poi trasferirsi a PaperopoliBuon compleanno Paperino. È lo zio di Qui, Quo e Qua (affidatigli da sua sorella Della) e nipote di Paperon de' Paperoni, come poi scoprirà facendo accurate ricerche. Ha una relazione sentimentale con Paperina, nonostante questa, di tanto in tanto, ceda alle richieste di appuntamenti di Gastone Paperone, cugino di Paperino. Vive in una casa a due piani con giardino dove tra due alberi è appesa la sua amata amaca. Guida una sgangherata automobile, targata 313, le cui origini sono diverse da quelle narrate nelle strisce di Al Taliaferro. La sfortuna di Paperino è oramai quasi proverbiale, unita al suo perenne stato di disoccupazione e alla sua pigrizia. Nella storia a fumetti Paperin Meschino (parodia di Guerin Meschino) sceneggiata da Guido Martina e disegnata da Pier Lorenzo De Vita viene spiegata l'origine della sfortuna che perseguita Paperino. Nella storia si scopre che nel XV secolo una strega aveva maledetto Paperin Meschino, avo di Paperino, e tutti i suoi discendenti per mille anni. Di conseguenza, Paperino e i suoi discendenti smetteranno di essere perseguitati dalla sfortuna nel 2400 circa. Il suo monte di debiti con lo zio Paperone è enorme e quest'ultimo sfrutta questa sua potenza economica per costringerlo a lavori massacranti nel Deposito o per unirlo a sé in stravaganti spedizioni alla ricerca di tesori in remoti angoli del globo. A volte, durante queste spedizioni, dà dei consigli a Paperone per recuperare il tesoro o uscire da una situazione difficile (un attacco dei Bassotti per esempio), che spesso risulteranno sbagliati e causeranno la perdita del tesoro o grandi danni economici a Paperone, che finisce quindi per incolpare il nipote per il proprio fallimento e a inseguirlo per tutto il mondo; a volte costringe il nipote a recuperare il tesoro perso per colpa sua e finito in qualche posto quasi inaccessibile (per esempio in un fiume). Altre volte gli promette una parte del tesoro ma poi non gli dà niente a causa di scritte in piccolo nel contratto o a frasi a doppio senso (per esempio una volta gli disse che si sarebbero spartiti il tesoro e la gloria; alla fine della storia Paperone dice che a lui sarebbe andato il tesoro e a Paperino la gloria). Paperino, inoltre, è agente della P.I.A. (Paperone Intelligence Agency diventata poi Paperon Intelligence Agency) con il nome di Qu-Qu-7 (che sta per "Quasi Qualificato 7"), oltre che vera identità del supereroe Paperinik. Paperino continua la vita da spia anche come Double Duck, comparso per la prima volta nella serie DoubleDuck. Paperino Paperotto Nel 1999 debutta nei fumetti Paperino Paperotto, che non è altro che un giovane Paperino. Incredibile combinaguai, furbo e ingegnoso, Paperino Paperotto forma, insieme ai compagni di scuola Louis Cromb, Millicent, Tom e Betty Lou, un gruppo scatenato di amici. Paperotto vive a Quack Town nella fattoria di Nonna Papera. Nel marzo 2005 è anche uscito il giornale personale di Paperotto, chiamato PP8, in cui il bambino è a capo della S.O.S, cioè Sopravvivenza Oppressione Scolastica. Paperino nelle serie televisive Nella serie "DuckTales" del 1987-1990 Paperino decide di arruolarsi in marina e compare solo in poche puntate. Dopo l' apparizione nella prima e terza parte de "Il tesoro dei soli d' oro", è coprotagonista dell' episodio 7 "Paperino e la mummia vivente", del 37 "Duello all' ultimo dollaro" (2) - la balena pirata", del 62 "A me gli occhi spia" e del 63 "Macchia nera e l'aereo invisibile" mentre fa brevi apparizioni nel 30 "Ritorno a Itaquack" e nel 65 "Le nozze di zio Paperone". Nel primo episodio di "Bonkers" del 1993 è un idolo del gatto poliziotto Bonkers. Nella successiva "Quack Pack" del 1996 invece è, nel ruolo di cameraman, protagonista assieme a Paperina, nelle vesti di una giornalista, e Qui, Quo e Qua. In "Mickey Mouse Works" del 1999-2000 è protagonista di alcuni corti sullo stile di quelli classici cinematografici mentre in "House of Mouse: Il Topoclub" del 2001-2003 lavora invece nell'omonimo locale. Nella più recente, "La casa di Topolino", in 3-D, del 2006, prettamente realizzato per un pubblico molto piccolo, assieme ad altri personaggi, aiuta a risolvere questi di varia natura. Paperino nei videogiochi Paperino è comparso in vari videogiochi: * Donald in Maui Mallard (Sega mega Drive) * Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow (Super Nintendo, Pc, Game Boy) * Donald Duck in the Magic Cap * Donald Duck's Playground * Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers * Chi è PK? * Kingdom Hearts (PlayStation 2) * Kingdom Hearts II (PlayStation 2 Paperino nella saga di Kingdom Hearts}} * Lucky Dime Caper * Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow * Paperino: Operazione Papero (PlayStation) * Quackshot * World of Illusion Curiosità * Paperino è il nome di un esponente della famiglia pistoiese dei Cancellieri. *Nel 1944 nella storia Paperino chimico pazzo cita una molecola, il carbene (CH2) la cui chimica sarà nota solo negli anni sessanta[http://scienze-como.uninsubria.it/bressanini/divulgazione/paperino-chimico.html Dario Bressanini, Paperino eroe per caso della chimica a fumetti, Le Scienze 416]. *In provincia di Prato è presente l'abitato di Paperino, citato nel film "Ad ovest di Paperino". Note Bibliografia Per approfondire le tematiche su Paperino e il suo mondo, si rimanda agli albi su cui compaiono periodicamente le sue avventure (Topolino, Almanacco Topolino - oggi Mega -, Paperino, Zio Paperone, editi in ordine sparso prima dalla Nerbini, quindi dalla Mondadori e, oggi, Disney Italia). Voci correlate *Donald Duck (serie cinematografica) *Paperinik *Paperino Paperotto *Double Duck *Paperino e il festival della musica pop Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni *Sito ufficiale della Walt Disney Italia *Il Papersera *Albero Genealogico *Who's who a Paperopoli Categoria:Personaggi dell'universo di Paperino Categoria:Paperi immaginari Categoria:Personaggi dei fumetti Disney Categoria:Personaggi dei cortometraggi d'animazione Disney Categoria:Personaggi dei film d'animazione Disney Categoria:Personaggi delle serie televisive d'animazione Disney Categoria:Personaggi dei videogiochi Disney Categoria:Personaggi di DuckTales